The Four Faces of Nymphadora Tonks
by ReluctantSidekick
Summary: Tonks meets Harry wearing four faces. It's just a fluffy one-shot I worked on while I'm coming up with an idea for the next chapters of my other stories. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune, for this idea.


The Four Faces of Nymphadora Tonks

A/N: Don't own a thing, especially not HP. I hope you enjoy this one. Italics denote thoughts. Bold is for spells. Shout out to Chaos Shadow Kitsune, who had this idea. I just filled in the details for them.

The Burrow

Tonks was at the Burrow visiting when her favorite song by the Weird Sisters came on. When 'Your touch is magic' is playing, Nymphadora Tonks will sing along. She picked up the first thing she saw, a hairbrush and used it as a microphone as she repeated the words to the song. "Oh, your touch is magic baby...yeah your touch is magic!"

A cough and the appearance of Arthur Weasley caused her to freeze and then swiftly begin brushing her hair as if telling the older man that all she had been doing was grooming herself, forgetting that as a metamorphmagus, she could simply make her hair as straight as she wished. With the little smirk on his face that proved he hadn't bought it, Tonks put the brush down. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed the strand of hair that clung to the brush.

It was later when Ginny Weasley picked up the brush and took it to her room that the tiny hair would come into play. Ginny, having decided that a life where she wasn't the girlfriend to the boy-who-lived was unacceptable, had spent her summer vacation working on a special potion from the Prewett family cookbook. _This will be perfect!_ Ginny thought, _a potion that will ensure desire in the drinker keyed to a part of the brewer. He will be more confident towards me, and he'll want me. It's not a love or a lust potion, we don't need my time at Hogwarts over before it really begins, it'll just be a boost that's all._

She began to brush her hair, pausing every few moments to see if there was a good candidate on the brush. _Ah, perfect!_ She pinched a single hair off of the comb, not noticing that it was more brown than red. It went into the potion, which began to sizzle and steam. The potion was coming along perfectly, now all she had to do was send Pig with a parcel of 'special cookies' and when they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry would be all over her.

Number 4 Privet Drive- Meet Nimue Reed

Harry looked at the parcel sent to him by Ginny with a fond smile. It was nice of her to break the 'no communication with Harry' rule. For some reason, Dumbledore didn't want Harry to spend time with his friends after the death of Cedric Diggory and the rebirth of Voldemort. _Not like I would want someone to actually try seeing if I was alright. Nah it's much better that I park my ass here with the Dursleys and suffer in silence._

Eating one of the cookies Harry found himself thinking about a woman he'd never met. In his mind, she would be, outside of Hermione, one of the few who treated him like an actual person all of the time. Nearly everyone else was so concerned about his status as boy-who-lived that they seemed to see him as just Harry. Even his supposed best mate, Ron Weasley, had no problem throwing him under the bus if he thought Harry was being given something Ron wanted. _Just look at the Tri-Wizard Tournament..._

He looked at the clock in his room, it was six-thirty in the morning. He had barely slept, too many nightmares of Cedric dying from the Killing Curse. _I'll go outside and take a walk. I'll be back in time to make breakfast for the Dursleys..._

Outside of the house, Tonks watched from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She hated this part of her job, she knew that Harry was hurting over the death of Cedric. Hell, she was hurting over the death of Cedric. _And he's stuck here at Durskaban..._ She thought using the name the twins had given the house.

Seeing Harry come out of the house, Tonks frowned. _He shouldn't be up this early. Hell, when I was at Hogwarts I didn't get up before two most days in the summer._ She saw him walking down the lane, in the general direction of the small park she'd seen when she first came to the neighborhood.

She followed him silently, giving a quiet prayer to whatever was listening that she wouldn't trip. She saw him sitting on the bench, looking out at the swing set, she doubted if he even knew it was there. _I've got to talk to him...but if I just drop the cloak, he'll think I'm just here to babysit him..._ She thought as she shifted her features to look like a girl about his age. She used her 'normal' brunette hair for the shift, deciding to just look like anyone who might in the neighborhood.

She ducked behind the bushes and stowed the cloak inside it. She looked at her outfit. _This looks too Tonks-ish. I need to make a few changes._ She waved her wand and the Weird Sisters t-shirt lost its graphic, becoming a plain black shirt. _This should do..._ She thought before leaving the bushes and coming up behind him.

"You alright?" She asked him, making her voice subtly different than her normal one. He jumped slightly, his hand darting to his pocket, but stopped. He looked at her, there was something about her. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he wanted to talk to her.

"Uh..yeah. Sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone this early..." Harry said, a tiny flush coming to his cheeks, "I just wanted to get away from my house for a while..."

"I got you, names... _shit, I didn't think this through..._ Ny-Nimue Reed. Don't ask, my mum has a thing for silly first names. I think it's revenge for 'ruining her figure'." Tonks said, grinning as Harry apparently didn't notice the slip-up.

"I'm...Harry...Harry Potter." He said. Without an invitation, Tonks flopped onto the bench beside him. Up close, Harry was even more struck by her. It wasn't her beauty. She was thoroughly average looking. It was something in her eyes maybe. Harry found himself getting drawn into them.

"Well, Harry, Harry Potter," Tonks said with a grin, taking him out of his thoughts, "What's got you wanting to leave your house at this ungodly hour?" She knew the reason if she was honest with herself. She truly didn't understand the mind of Albus Dumbledore sometimes. Leaving a teenager alone to process this kind of grief is not smart. _It's like the old bastard is trying to break his spirit..._ She didn't dwell on that thought. Not now, maybe later she would talk to her mother, but for now, she was here to talk to Harry.

"My friend died...I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything." Harry admitted, looking down at the ground, "Before him, my mother and father died...I'm being left in the care of my aunt and uncle who hate me, and none of my friends have sent as much as a letter. I did get a care package from one though, my supposed best mates little sister ow- mailed me some cookies."

"That was nice of her," Tonks said quietly. She put her hand over Harry's, and when that caused him to look up at her, she smiled, "When I was six, there was a terrorist attack. My mother lost two of her best friends, she thought she'd lost three, well she kind of did... I remember it, it was Halloween, and I was dressed up in my costume. I waited at the door for three hours for my mum's cousin to pick me up. He never did..."

"Was he one of the ones that died?" Harry asked her.

Tonks shook her head, "No, they found him afterward. They thought he was a terrorist himself so they shipped him to prison and let the world forget about him,"

 _That sounds like Sirius. It sucks that it's happened to her too..._ Harry thought. He squeezed her hand, a gesture she returned, "You said they thought he was a terrorist..."

She nodded then, "Turns out he was innocent. Wrong place, wrong time kind of thing." She sighed softly, "It changed him, being in prison for so long." She blinked a stubborn tear back. She didn't want him to know who she was talking about. She knew that he didn't know a lot about her, about anyone really. Even his best friends had never really told him much about their lives. So, if it could make him feel better, she would tell him about hers.

They spoke for what felt like hours. Finally, Harry looked at his wristwatch and cursed softly. "I need to get back to my relatives, I have to have breakfast cooked by the time they get up. W-would you mind if I saw you again?" He asked her, hope coloring his features.

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I'm only here to see my Gran. I live in London, are you ever that way?" She asked him.

His head fell slightly, "Only to pick up my school supplies..."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Maybe we can see each other then, alright?" She rose and left him there, once he started walking back towards the house, she grabbed the Cloak and followed him. _Why did you kiss him? You just kissed Harry-bleeding-Potter. Congratulations Tonks, you are a dirty old woman now. Okay, he's only six years younger...but still..besides weren't you interested in Remus? Answered your own question, Remus has his head up his ass about being a werewolf, he refuses to let anyone get close..._ The train of thought kept her busy as she followed him and watched him go inside.

Number 4 Privet Drive- Theodora Walsh, Realtor

Another day, Tonks was watching Harry mow the lawn. She did not want to admit it, but without his shirt on, he was rather cute. _Come on girl, focus on things besides that little sweat trail on his...I said focus!_ She shook her head under the cloak, grateful that no one could see her blush.

It was roasting today, Harry's face was bright red. Tonks was drawn from her thoughts as she noticed just how red he was. _He's going to end up with heatstroke..._ She thought as he continued to move. Decision made she went to the vacated Number Nine Privet drive and as she had at the park, stowed her cloak and changed into a slightly older form. This one was more slender than her normal one, and her natural hair was allowed to curl into ringlets. She transfigured her outfit into a more sedate pantsuit and then conjured a glass. One chilling charm on the glass and an auguamenti later, and she was on her way back to Harry with a cold glass of water.

"I was watching you from Number Nine, you looked like you might enjoy this..." She said over the rumble of the engine. Harry eagerly took the glass and gulped the cool liquid down.

"Thanks...I thought Number Nine was for sale though.." He said, handing her back the glass.

She nodded, "Theodora Walsh, Realtor at your service." She smiled at him, "I was looking to show some folks around, but I'm afraid I'll need a lawn boy of my own. You wouldn't be for hire would you?"

"I'm not the lawn boy, this is my Aunt and Uncles house." Harry said, "But I'm almost done, I could still come over and help you." He wasn't sure why he made the offer. _She's really pretty, for an older woman I guess..._ Theodora looked to be in her mid-thirties. There was something about her, something he couldn't put a finger on. _Come on Potter, no crushes on women who might have angry husbands with shotguns..._ He thought.

"I tell you what, if you go ahead and get started, I'll come back with something for us to have for lunch. Do you need to tell your family?" She asked him.

Harry shook his head, "My Aunt and Uncle took their son to a party at Uncle Vernon's club." _They'll be out all day, this is the best day of my entire summer so far..._

"Alright, like I said, just go get started and I'll be back with some takeaway. Chinese or Indian?" She asked him. _I hope it's Indian, I could just do with a tikka_

Harry thought for a moment, "Hmm, how about Indian. I wouldn't mind some chicken tikka." The idea of food that he didn't have to cook was very appealing to him.

Tonks nodded and went back towards the house, "I'll be back soon, alright Harry?" When Harry nodded, Tonks went around the back. As soon as she heard the roar of the engine, she apparated away.

Harry was engrossed in his work and paid no attention until Tonks arrived back with a bag full of food. The pair ate inside the house. Tonks had gone inside before Harry had noticed her and conjured a table and chairs for them to use.

"So, how are you enjoying your summer?" Tonks asked after taking a bite of her curry.

"It's the same as all the others. All of my friends with their families. I'm stuck here with my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin." He shrugged, "They hate me so I just keep my head down."

Tonks nodded, "You have friends though. When I was at school, no one liked me. I liked to dye my hair and people loved to ask me to make it a specific color for them. But when I would refuse, then they didn't want anything to do with me." She sighed softly, "That was when I learned you can't change yourself to make other people like you."

They finished their meal in silence. After Harry has returned to the Dursleys, Tonks removes all traces of their presence and locks the house back up. _Moody will be showing up in an hour. I need to get back over there..._

Number 4 Privet Drive- Dementors on Privet Drive

Harry was back at the playground. He didn't like moping. He didn't want to mope. But the simple fact was, he was moping. His friends hadn't sent word, Cedric was dead because of him, and he had an itch on the back of his neck. He scratched it absently. "Could this summer get any worse?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know, you could always shit your pants..." Came a voice from behind him. Turning, Harry saw a girl about his age with short spiky brown hair, and a very slender build. "So, why are you acting so glum? It's summer, you should be engaged in at least three illegal activities..." She grinned and sat down beside him, "Name's Toni Mask. Who're you?"

"I'm Harry..." Harry replied. That was the moment Dudley showed up.

"Look, Harry's got a girlfriend! I bet she's a freak like you!" Dudley said, looking from Harry to Tonks. "I bet the only reason you're talking to her is she looks like a bloke."

"Looks like a bloke? Maybe it's because you're hogging all the tits, you tub of grease!" Tonks said, rising from the bench. _I won't use my wand, but I just might deck this mini-whale._ She thought heatedly.

Harry put his hand on her arm, "Don't Toni, he's not worth it. This is my cousin Dudley, he's just mad because there aren't any sandwiches nearby."

Tonks laughed at that, then shivered. Suddenly it had gotten very cold, especially for the middle of summer. _I know this cold..shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit bugger shit shit shit!_ Tonks looked over and saw Harry's eyes widen slightly, "Dudley," Harry told his cousin, "Get out of here, now!"

Dudley, as ever the least aware person Harry had ever met, ignored him. "'Get out!' Harry wants time with his girlfriend, is that it?" Dudley taunted, still not noticing how his breath began to fog.

That's when Harry and Tonks saw them. Dementors. They both pulled their wands, Tonks focus shifted from holding her 'Toni Mask' disguise as she took her normal form. "Get out of here you fat lump, there are soul-sucking monsters behind you!" She shouted at Dudley.

Dudley, again showing his lack of situational awareness did run, but he ran towards the monsters that, being a muggle, he could not see. The first Dementor grabbed him. Dudley saw his worst memories begin to flood into his mind while Harry struggled with his Patronus charm. Another Dementor rounded on Harry, bringing the cries of his mother begging for his life into his memory.

Tonks had to make this work, she drew upon her happiest memory, " **Expecto Patronum!** " She shouted, and a silver rabbit raced towards the Dementor attacking Harry. The Dementor turned from them and Harry fell to his knees. Tonks went to his side, helping him up, "Come on, Harry, we've got to help your Cousin..."

Tonks and Harry each cast their Patronus, a rabbit and a stag raced forward moving in perfect unison as they drove the monsters away. It was strange to watch, Tonks would later reflect. The two animals, so different in size, moved together as if they belonged together.

Later, when the Aurors showed up. Tonks would defend Harry from their suspicions. They were allowed to leave, and so Tonks helped Harry get Dudley back to Number Four. Once there, they went up to his bedroom.

"So, there was no Toni Mask...and knowing my luck all the other people I've met this summer who were actually nice to me didn't exist either." He said miserably, sitting on the edge of his bed beside her. "There was no Nimue Reed, no Theodora Walsh...just a witch lying to me."

"It wasn't all lies. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. My job was to sit under the Cloak and watch you, make sure that no dark wizards tried to hurt you. But..." She threw up her hands with a sigh, "You've been hurting all this summer...and no one has tried to help you. So I did...I tried to anyway. But just like everything, I bollocksed it up."

"Who are you, I know you told the Aurors that your name is Tonks..." He said to her.

"That's me. Auror Nymphadora Tonks, but please don't call me by the first name. I wasn't lying when I said my mum named me as a punishment. I go by Tonks." She explained, earning a half smile from him. "I didn't lie about my cousin being locked up either. Sirius is my mother's cousin."

They spent the rest of her shift talking. When Arthur Weasley came to relieve her, she rose from her seat beside him, "Let me give Arthur the Cloak, and I'll get out of here.."

Harry surprised her and himself by putting a hand on hers, "You don't have to leave. You could come back upstairs and we could keep talking. You're the only person I've spoken to at all besides the Dursleys since I got here...I've missed talking to people who don't actively hate me."

She stayed.

What came later

Ginny was discovered when she tried to kiss Harry on the train. Sitting beside him, under the Cloak was his new, Amelia Bones approved guardian, one Nymphadora Tonks. That she had feelings for Harry was not important at this time, and she would thank you for not bringing it up.

When Harry received his vision about Sirius, Tonks was with him. She was at his side when the Death Eaters attacked.

When Sirius went through the Veil, she was the one he held onto as he cried for his Godfather.

When he became the Lord of Houses Potter and Black, she was at his side to keep the press at bay.

When Dumbledore died, she was at his side during the funeral.

When the Ministry fell, she was dancing with him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had been just about to kiss when Kingsley's Patronus interrupted them.

It was four, not three people in the tent hunting for Horcruxes. The addition of a fourth person meant that the effect of the locket was spread out. Ron didn't abandon them.

When the final battle occurred, Tonks was captured by Bellatrix. Harry went to his death only after Tonks was allowed to go back to Hogwarts. They shared the first, and possibly last kiss at that moment.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too..." He replied, before facing Voldemort.

When he died, she felt part of herself die.

When he came back, she thought she was dreaming.

They married after Harry graduated.

Nymphadora Tonks had worn four faces during her time with Harry Potter.

Nimue Reed, Theodora Walsh, Toni Mask, and her own.

In the end, she knew that he loved that final face most of all.


End file.
